bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Guppies: Life In High School
Bubble Guppies: Life In High School is a story written by PinkiePie6. Summary Join the Bubble Guppies as they start their third year in high school. There, they face new challenges...and even meeting new students. Notes Things to keep in mind: * The guppies are human (obviously) * This story includes my OCs (nobody else's, unless they ask if they want their OCs in the story) Chapter 1: The Beginning A school bus pulls up to a bus stop. Coming into the bus is a pink-haired high schooler with a one-strap book bag over one shoulder. She notices her blond blue-eyed friend and sits down next to her. "Sup Molls!" Deema greeted her friend. "Hey Deema!" Molly replied back with a smile. "Can you believe we're juniors? Just one more year in high school and we're out of here!" "I know...So what have you been doing over the summer?" Deema sighs. "I've done so many boring and stupid stuff with my mom. Like...help around the house and stuff." "So that's all you did, huh? You went anywhere with Goby?" The blond girl blushed a bit. "Well...he was busy! Actually...heh...he went on vacation with his family all summer." "Let me guess...your mom didn't let you go with him?" "No! And what about you? Done any mushy stuff with Gil during the summer?" Now it was Molly's turn to blush. "Hey! Everything Gil and I do together is not mushy!" Deema holds her hands up defensively. "Okay, okay. Sorry, pinkhead." she said jokingly. The bus came to a stop and coming in is a blue-haired high schooler. When he saw Deema and Molly, he smirked and sat down next to the girls. "So...wassup, ladies?" he said. "Hey Gil." Both girls said. "I can't believe we're juniors already." Gil said. "Now all we have left in high school is senior year." "I know!" Deema said. ---------- Molly, Deema, and Gil walked down the near-crowded hallway. They are now heading to their first class. "You guys got your schedules?" Deema asked. "Yep. For Block 1, I have English." Molly said, looking at her schedule. "Me too!" Gil said. "Same!" Deema said with a smile. "Yay! We're in the same class!" The three friends walked into a classroom. Not many kids are there at this time. After all, the bell hasn't rung yet for class to start. The teacher sitting at her desk has wild golden blond hair and gray eyes. She looks up at the three and smiled. "Hello! Are you guys ready for an exciting year?" she said. "Heck yeah!" Gil said. "Oh. My name is Mrs. Callium, and I'm your English teacher." she introduced herself. "Class will start in two minutes, so you guys can just hang out." "But they're no one here." Molly said. "What are you talking about? There is a person right there sitting in the back." Mrs. Callium said, pointing to one seat in the back of the classroom. There is no one there, but a green-striped backpack sat near the chair and a book lied flat on the desk. "Apparently, he went out for a quick bathroom break." "Wait...he?" Deema asked. "It's not someone we know, right?" Gil asked. "Well, he did say he is friends with people named...Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, and Oona." Mrs. Callium said. "Nonny?" Molly asked. Shortly, the green-eyed redhead walked in. "Hello." he said in his usual monotone voice. "Hey, dude. What's up?" Gil said smiling as he puts a hand on Nonny's shoulder. "Okay." Nonny simply stated. "That's good." Deema said smiling. Molly's POV: Well. It feels good to see my friends again after two and a half months of summer vacation. They are still the same as they were back in preschool. I didn't know if they changed all at, but no matter how much they're changed, they're still the same people I knew for years. - time skip to a month later - Goby's POV: The first month of school went well. I saw my pal Gil on the first day and we started to hang out every day after school at his house. Sometimes we go to my house. But besides that, I was happy to see all my friends again after a long summer break. "Hey, dude. Did you notice how odd Oona is being lately?" Gil said one day while walking down the hall to lunch. "How odd?" I asked. Now that he mentioned it, I did noticed how strange Oona is being for the past few weeks, maybe even since we started school. "Well, she wears long sleeves all the time." Gil said. "So?" I asked. It's not weird at all for people to wear long sleeves all the time. Besides, it's autumn season now. "So! I also noticed she had bruises on her face." Gil said. "And when I asked what happened, she just said 'Oh, I just fell' and stuff like that." "Okay, that's ''weird." I said. "And she's been absent a lot." Gil said. "Even weirder." I commented. "Is she here today?" "Yep." Gil said. When we entered the lunchroom, I noticed Nonny sitting by himself (as usual). Molly and Deema are at a table with their other friends. Gil and I sat at the table Nonny sits, which is all the way in the back of the cafeteria. "Hello." he said when we sat down. "Hey pal." Gil greeted him. "So, we noticed you're alone again." I said to him. Nonny's POV: My God...I hate when they commented on how I'm always alone. But...they seemed a bit concerned. Should I care or not care? Besides, I'm fine when I'm by myself...but why do they care? They don't know me at all like any best friend should. "Well, that's because I'm fine when I'm alone." I simply said to them. "Dude, you do this all the time, every school year." Goby said, sounding even more concerned. I sighed. "Well, this is how I spend my life. Being alone all the time. Never speaking to others except my friends. Reading my books." "But how do you expect yourself to have a good school year just by being alone all the time?" Gil asked. I simply shrugged. I noticed Gil stood up and looking straight into my eye while holding a stern expression. "Nonny, this is high school!" Gil said. "You've suffered from depression for years now, and some of our closest friends can't stand to see you like this! Whatever happened that made you like this, you either need to get help or just let it go. There is just no way a severely depressed loner like you can survive in high school! Besides, some people might bully you and make you feel worse, maybe even drive you to the point of trying to commit suicide. And we're not gonna be happy about that, are we?" I just sat there, surprised by what Gil is saying. I'd hate to admit it, but he ''is right about some things. My friends have noticed how depressed I was, and when they try to help, I didn't let them. It's also true that I won't do good in high school just by being depressed. "Well, no, but..." I tried to speak. "No, Nonny." Gil said sternly but calmly. "Listen, you're our friend. You're smart, clever, nice...all those things. But you know you can't keep hiding from your problems." "And you can't keep shutting your friends out." Goby said as he ate another french fry. I sighed deeply. "I know, and I'm sorry I tried to ignore you guys." I looked up at Gil. "And Gil...you're right. The reason I was acting like this is because my uncle died way back when I was in preschool. Look, I know I should've told you guys during that time, but...I had great trouble trusting you guys." "Come on, man." Gil said. "We're your friends. We won't judge you if you have a problem." "And besides, I heard there are gonna be six new kids coming to this school." Goby said. "I don't care." I said. "Those new kids will probably end up ignoring me." "Hey, come on!" Gil said. "You have friends who like you, and maybe those new kids will want to be your friends." "Yeah!" Goby said with a smile. "So when are they coming?" I asked, wondering but at the same time not caring. "Maybe tomorrow." Gil said. "I heard next week." Goby said. "We'll wait and see." I said as took another bite out of my ham and cheese sandwich. Chapter 2: The New Kids Gil's POV: Another boring day of school...So, after the boring TV announcements that a lot of people listen to, our teacher, Ms. Leechson, informed the class about the new students...and there they are! Nonny's POV: I looked up from my book when Ms. Leechson announced the whole class about the new students. I don't have any interests in new students, though. Usually, they just end up never talking to me or ever wanting to be my friend. I observed each student. Three boys and three girls...each with weird-looking shapes ontop of the antennas matching their hair color. The tall boy has purple hair and his shape is an upside-down triangle. Another guy has dark skin, green hair, and a dipstick-shaped appendage. The shortest boy has blue hair and his shape is an oval. The tallest girl has orange hair and her shape is a square. Another one has blond hair and has a curly antenna. The shortest girl has red hair and her shape is a circle. Oona's POV: The tallest boy intrigued me the most. He looks so gentle, but besides that his smile looks...calm! Then they introduced themselves. "Hello! I'm Timsy!" the purple-haired one said. "Hi! Digzy is my name!" the greenhead one said. "I'm Norm!" the bluehead said. "Hi! I'm DeeDee!" the orange-haired said. "Hello. I'm Lana!" the blond said. "Hi. I'm Ponno!" the redhead said. They all looked so different its so hard to tell whether or not they're related to each other. Nonny's POV: I looked to my left and noticed Oona looked interested in the new students...or at least one of them. But I didn't hair and my mind was floating somewhere else. I snapped out of my daze and realized I was staring at Oona. When she caught me staring at her, she looked a bit confused but happy. "Check out those new students." she said. "I know we'll be the best of friends." "Yeah..." I said, trying not to sound like I don't care. Unfortunately for me, thought, Oona turned to look at me with concern on her face. "Oh, come on, Nonny. This is your chance to make more friends." Yeah, that is if they're going to end up rejecting me... I looked back at Oona and noticed that she is staring at one of the new kids...the violethead, perhaps, whom he said his name was Timsy...wait what? Why was she staring at him? I mean, I clearly saw her staring at him. Timsy just seems like any strange kid to me, nothing out of the original... Ms. Leechson then gave the new kids permission to sit wherever they wanted to. The six kids chose to sit next to/besides each other, leaving the purple guy the last one standing. There was no other place for him to sit except next to Oona. He moved to that seat and some kids started pointing and whispering to others. Timsy's POV: I was very confused when kids starting whispering, pointing, and giggling softly. I know for a fact that they're not laughing at me. Then some girl behind me whispered, "I feel so bad for you. You're really gonna hate that kid." What is she talking about? Who is she referring to? Nonny's POV: Stupid girl is probably referring to me...I wish someone knew there is something wrong with me. My friends are just encouraging me to make more friends...but why? I wish I never told them about my depression...but now that they knew...oh, I don't know. Hopefully they don't just stupidly tell someone, because I don't want anyone else to know. Timsy's POV: I'm so confused. "Sorry to be a bother, but what kid are you talking about?" I asked the girl behind me. "Her." the girl pointed to the one with the purple hair in pigtails. She whispered. "That kid is the biggest loser in our grade. She is so unfriendly, and that's why no one likes her. You should stay away from her." I was shocked, then I looked over to the girl. She had her head down on the desk, and I swear I could hear sniffling. Oh my God, she's crying...I wonder if she was like this throughout high school? Oona's POV: Well, I guess this means more misery for me. Why is this even happening to me? Why was everyone but my friends so mean to me? What did I do wrong? Time passed by very slowly, but the bell finally rang and it was time for next block. But instead, I skipped class... Nonny's POV: I saw Oona run down a different hallway. I wanted to follow her, but I didn't want to be late for class. Maybe during lunch block, I'll go talk to her. 2nd Block went by. Then 3rd, then lunch came. Instead of going to the cafeteria, I went down the hallway Oona went too. I went around a corner and I heard crying and someone talking from inside a janitor closet. I pressed my ear against the door. I recognized Oona's voice, but the other...? I think it's Timsy... "Are you okay?" I heard him say. "Wh...why do you care?" Oona said, still crying. "Because...you're crying." Timsy said. "And I hate to see my friends cry." Next comes maybe three or four seconds of silence. Then I heard Oona giggling. Timsy chuckled gently. "You know, I don't think I've ever met a girl that is around your level of cuteness." My eyes widened. He's not thinking what I think he's thinking, right? Wait a minute...they just met one day, so they couldn't possibly get into a relationship. Wait! Why am I eavesdropping?! What am I so worried about?! They're just friends, right? Okay, I probably should leave before they catch me. And so I did and I head back to lunch. more TBA Category:Stories